New life
by imtheonielt1296
Summary: 2 tahun setelah perang antara light dan dark, semuanya berbahagia, walau mereka juga bersedih karena di tinggal oleh orang orang tersayang yang meninggal karena pertempuran tersebut, sang pahlawan pergi meninggalkan dunianya mencari kebahagiannya sendiri


disclaimer **:**

 **Harry potter = J.K. Rowling**

 **twilight : Stephenie Meyer**

 **rating : T to M**

 **warning : boys love,typo,dsb**

 **note: severus tidak mati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 2 tahun setelah perang antara ligth dan dark - harry potter tom riddle - boys who lived dan lord vodelmort. Yang di menangkan oleh pihak light walau banyak nyawa yang melayang termasuk para anggota orde phoenix, yang menyisakan jerit tangis kesedihan karena kehilangan walau pun begitu mereka segera bangkit dari keterpurukan karena mereka tau mereka tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan orang orang yang telah kembali ke sana.

.

.

.

Harry potter sang pahlawan yang saat ini menjadi auror muda tengah mengerjakan beberapa kertas yang ada di atas mejanya dengan serius, sudah beberapa hari ini ia jarang pulang membuat teman temannya dan ayahnya severus -harry sudah di angkat menjadi anak severus snape yang kini menjabat sebagai headmaster hogwarts menjadikan harry potter 3 pewaris keluarga atau mungkin 4 potter,black,snape prince- khawatir.

"Mate? Kau tidak akan pulang?"ujar ron dengan wajah khawatirnya, karna ini sudah melebihi jam pulang

"Tidak, tanggung. Kau duluan saja ron" ujar harry tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Hhhh~ baiklah, ah ya mate natal kau jadi datang ke the burrow kan?" Tanya ron

"Tentu saja aku datang ron"

"Baguslah daddy bilang ingin membicarakan hubunganmu dengan ginny" ujar ron membuat harry menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat sebelum kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, ron yang sedang membereskan mejanya tak melihat harry yang menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat

"Kalau begitu aku duluan mate" lanjut ron yang di balas anggukan oleh harry.

Harry menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat ron sudah keluar dari ruangan. Harry menghela nafas lalu membereskan barang barangnya, ia sudah tidak akan fokus lagi.

Beberapa hari lagi adalah hari natal.

.

.

.

George weasley menatap orang yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, kini mereka berada di shrieking shack. Bangunan tua yang sudah cukup reot.

"Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa harry, tapi apapun keputusanmu aku selalu berada disisimu dan mendukungmu. Kau sudah aku anggap adik kandungku sendiri, kau berbeda dengan semua keluargaku dimana mum selalu membanggakan kakak kakakku, dan adikku yang tidak perduli. Aku selalu berdua dengan fred, kita satu pemikiran, tentu saja. Walau ia sudah tiada, tapi aku tau dia selalu disisiku dan tidak pernah pergi. Kau membantu membangun toko impianku dan fred, kau juga perduli pada kami berdua. Jadi jangan khawatir aku akan marah atau menjauhimu, tidak-akan-pernah harry, aku dan fred selalu berada disisimu walau harus menentang semua orang" ujar george sambil menepuk bahu harry membuat harry mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata yang sudah memerah

"Thanks george, jadi apa kau mau membantuku? Tapi kau mungkin harus menutup tokomu sehari" ujar harry

"Tidak apa apa harry, ayo!" George beranjak berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu harry berdiri.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih george" ujar harry

"Ish! Jangan berterima kasih terus! Kau itu kan adikku! Seorang kakak akan melakukan apapun untuk adikkya!" Ujar george yang membuat harry tertawa

"Pasti ron akan cemburu mendengar kau mengatakan itu padaku" george mengeluarkan smirknya saat mendengar kata kata harry.

.

.

.

Harry membersihkan bajunya dari debu yang menempel di badannya, ia baru saja sampai di the burrow dengan menggunakan floo.

"Ah! Harry kau sudah datang?" Ujar suara perempuan yang sangat harry kenal

"Ya 'mione" harry menghampiri para weasley dan hermione yang sudah ada di the burrow, mereka semua duduk di meja makan untuk makan siang.

"Sebentar lagi makanan akan siap" ujar molly yang sedang memasak dibantu istri bill -fleur- hermione dan ginny.

"Harry bagaimana hubunganmu dengan ginny" ujar arthur membuat para lelaki menatap harru sedangkan para wanita sibuk memasak walau telinga mereka tetap mendengar.

Harry tidak menjawab, ia mengeluarkan sebuah cupcake dari sakunya. Harry meremas cupcake tersebut membuat semuanya menatap harru bingung.

"Ada apa mate?" Tanya ron

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini" ujar harry sambil mengambil sebuah cincin yang berada dalam remah remah cupcake yang hancur yang berada di tangannya. Semua yang mendengar pertakaan harry membelakan matanya para wanita yang sedang memasakpun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap harry -kecuali george yang hanya menghela nafas-

"Ke-kenapa?" Ujar ginny dengan air mata yang mulai turun

Ron bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik kerah kemeja harry

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau sudah berjanji tak akan menyakiti adikku harry!" Teriak ron marah, kemarahannya bertambah saat harry tidak menjawab. Ia memukul harry membuatnya tersungkur.

George membantu harry untuk bangun, kemudia mengambil cincin yang jatuh.

"Harry tidak pernah melanggar janjinya, aku tau itu ronald. Lagi pula ginny tidak cocok untuk harry" ujar george datar, ia menyalakan api perapian lalu melempar cincin tersebut ke api tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu george?!" Ujar molly yang kini sudah memeluk anak bungsunya

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus harry" ujar arthur datar sambil menatap harry

Harry melangkah ke meja makan lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kecil dari sakunya, harry mengayunkan tongkatnya lalu barang tersebut berubah menjadi besar, tampak sebuah kamera yang mereka ketahua itu adalah barang muggle berada di dalam tangannya, harry juga menutup semua jendela dan pintu serta api sehingga rumah tersebut menjadi gelap.

Harry mengutak atik kamera tersebut lalu menyimpannya di atas meja. Sebuah gambar dengan wajah harry yang berseri seri terpangpang besar di hadapan mereka -seperti proyektor-

"Ini namanya handycam barang muggle" lalu gambar itu bergerak saat harry memencet salah satu tombol

"Eerrrrrr hay! Namaku harry james potter, ini adalag pertama kalinya aku kembali menggunakan barang muggle setelah sekian lama walau dulupun aku tidak pernah memakai barang seperti ini" mereka mendenar suara harry disana juga masih terlihat wajah harry yang berseri seri

"Well hari ini adalah anniversaryku bersama ginny, aku ingin mengabdikannya dan meyarakannya dengan cara muggle" mereka melihat harry mulai gugup dengan pipinya yang mulai memerah

"Hari ini juga aku akan melamar ginny! Aku sungguh gugup!" Kini mereka melihat sebuah cupcake yang mereka ingat bahwa itu cupcake yang sama dengan yang di remas harry tadi

"Stttt disini ada cincinnya, aku pernah melihat muggle melakukan hal seperti ini, baiklah semoga ini akan berjalan lancar" gambar tersebut bergerak gerak sampai kembali normal terlihat harry tersenyum dengan pipinya yang merah

Kemudia gambar itu menampakan senyum harry yang luntur di gantikan wajah bingungnya, mereka sedikit mendengar suara aneh yang kurang jelas. Tapi suara tersebut mulai jelas membuat orang orang yang mengetahui suara apa tersebut memerah kecuali harry yang kini menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding lalu merosot kebawah, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aaahhhhh fernannnn~" mereka mendengar suara wanita yang sangat mereka kenal, lalu gambar tersebut kini mengarah ke pintu yang terbuka menampakan seorang wanita berada di atas tubuh seorang pria membuat mereka membulatkan matanya

"Kau begitu nikmat ginny~ sayang kau sudah bersama harry potter" ujar sang pria

"Eeunngghhhhh thereehhh! Jangan perdulikan dia fer! Aku milikmu aaahhhh, kau tauhhh? Kini dia benar benar kaya hihi" lalu gambar tersebut bergerak gerak dengan cepat sehingga gambarnya tidak jelas sampai gambar itu berwarna hitam.

"Itu alasanku" ujar harry lirih ia mulai membuka semua jendela yang tadi ia tutup sehingga cahaya mulai masuk

Semua orang tidak bisa berkata apa apa setelah melihat itu semua.

"Walau ginny adikku tapi kini aku tidak akan berada di pihakmu, harry walau ia bukan siapa siapa, ia tidak ada hubungan darah dengan kita. Aku dan fred mengganggapnya sebagai adik kandung. Harry selalu menemaniku dibanding kedua adikku yang sibuk setelah fred-" george menghentikan ucapannya ia meremas kudua tangannya

"Cukup george"lirih harry

"Maafkan aku" harry membungkuk lalu mengambil mantelnya

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku disini, karena kalian aku mendapatkan kehangatan keluarga. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melanjutkan hubunganku dengan ginny, kuharap ginny bahagia dengan kekasihnya. Maaf ron aku tidak menepati janjiku dengan tidak membuat senang. Dan george kau kakak yang terbaik begitupun fred terima kasih" harry memeluk george lalu kembali membungkukan tubuhnya pada keluarga weasley dan pergi menggunakan floo.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu ginerva" tanpa mengucapkan apa apa lagi george pergi dari the burrow dengan floo.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu ginerva?" Ucap bill ia tidak menyangka bungsunya akan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti ini

Ron wajahnya sudah memerah ia mengacak ngacak rambutnya.

"Aarrgghhh! Aku sudah memukul sahabatku sendiri karena adik tidak tahu diri! Aku kembali mengecewakan sahabatku, bagus ginerva! Selamat!" Ron berjalan ke kamarnya lalu membanting pintu

Ya semua orang merasa marah dan malu, marah karena orang yang mereka sayangi mengecewakan mereka, malu karena perbuatan yang salah oleh orang yang mereka sayangi.

Hermione memandang ginny datar lalu menyusul ron ke kamarnya. Ia melihat ron yang sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil memeras rambutnya sendiri.

"Ron.."

"Aku kembali mengecewakannya 'mione, aku... Aku bahkan memukulnya, aku tidak mendengar penjelasannya. Sahabat macam apa aku 'mione? Katakan 'mione, bahkan george lebih percaya pada harry melebihiku, dan mungkin george lebih tau masalah ini. Pantas saja tatapannya pada ginny sangat berbeda. Harusnya aku tau ada yang salah dengan harry, harusnya aku bertanya padanya sampai ia mau cerita. Aku benar benar bukan sahabat yang—" ucapan ron terhenti saat bibirnya di bungkam oleh bibir hermione, ron melihat mata hermione tertutup tetapi air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Bukan hanya kau, akupun sahabat yang buruk ron" lirih hermione.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku"

"Bukan hanya pada kami ginerva tapi pada harry, ayo fleur" bill menarik tangan fleur merekapun menghilang dengan api hijau menyelimuti mereka, dengan percy mengikuti mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu sepertu itu ginerva, aku akui kita miskin, kita adalah pure-blood yang miskin, tapi walaupun begitu aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk melakukan hal memalukan. Harry adalah anak yang baik, ia tidak memandang kita dengan status apapun mau miskin atau tidak. Tapi kau?" Molly menangis dalam pelukan arthur ia tidak bisa berkata kata lagi.

Ginny semakin terisak, ia benar benar menyesal, ia tau itu salah. Dan sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk memperbaikinya. Keluarganyapun sudah tidak akan percaya padanya. Ia bersalah pada semua orang.

.

.

.

Harry mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, ia membawa koper dan tas dalam gendongannya. Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya tersenyum, harry balas tersenyum walau itu hanya senyum palsu.

"Harry! Akhirnya kau datang" ujarnya

"Apa dad sudah datang daph?" Tanyanya

"Hanya kau yang kami tunggu harry" daphne greengraass seorang slytherin yang tak pernah harry sangka akan berteman dengannya terutama beberapa orang orang dari asrama slytherin kini berteman dengannya setelah perang usai.

Harry melihat semua orang sudah berkumpul di malfoy manor, harry hanya menatap miris 'hanya aku gryfindor disini' batinnya

Harry melihat ayahnya yang baru turun dari lantai dua bersama lucius, harry tidak bisa menahannya lagi ia menghampiri severus lalu memeluknya.

"Ada yang salah son?" Tanya severus harry tidak menjawab, severus tau ada yang salah dengan anaknya akhir akhir ini. Ia merasakan bajunya basah

Anaknya menangis

"Harry?" Panggilnya, semua orang memandang harry binggung, severus membawa harry duduk di sofa. Harry menutup wahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku putus dengan ginny" harry membuka kedua tangannya, kini mereka bisa melihat jelas mata merah harry dan sudut bibir yang terluka

"Kenapa?" Tanya astoria tunangan draco

"Susah untuk dijelaskan" harry tersenyum miris

"Ku kira ia benar benar mencintaiku" lanjutnya

"Bukankah ia memang mencintaimu harry?" Tanya theo

"Huh? Ntahlah" jawab harry

"Aku ingin berpamitan... Aku ingin menyendiri, menyendiri di tempat siapapun tidak bisa manemukanku"ujar harry membuat semua yang ada di sana membelakan mata mereka

"Arry!" Suara anak kecil membuat mereka menatap andromeda tepatnya anak kecil yang ada di pangkuannya

"Teddy~" harry menghampiri andromeda lalu memeluk teddy anak baptisnya

"Apa kabarmu teddy? Kau makin berat saja" ujarnya sambil memcium teddy membuat teddy tertawa

"Apa itu keputusanmu son?" Tanya severus sambil menatap harry yang sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya dengan teddy berada dalam pangkuannya

"Ya" jawab harry sambil memeluk teddy, ia menyenbunyikan wajahnya di rambut teddy

"Arry?" Teddy menatap harry bingung

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tidak bersuara mereka tau bahwa pastilah masalah harry sangat besar hingga membuatnya terpuruk


End file.
